My Best Friend's Wedding
by XxlivinghopexX
Summary: James is getting married, but what happens when he isn't marrying the right person. oneshot...Now with a New ending...some minor language towards the end


A/N: Hello again everyone, here is another oneshot about our favorite duo. Another story that came to me well i have been trying to update my others. I hope you enjoy it. Also there is now a different ending to it. I am sorry but my puncuation, grammar and probably some spelling is still wrong in it. But i hope you still enjoy it. Also any spells used in it that you don't recognize i just used a Latin to English Translator...ENJOY

* * *

My best friend is getting married tomorrow. I'm the maid of honor. I should be jumping up and down excited for them. I know I should, but I'm not. To tell the truth I am jealous oh him. 

He is my best friend. He has been ever since I was abandoned by everyone. Dad died of Cancer, Mum died of loneliness. They were truly in love. Petunia always hated me and doesn't let me anywhere close to her. And Emily, my old best friend, well she was killed when we were in our sixth year at Hogwarts.

He was there for me, making sure that I was able to get through it all. Emily had been there during the death of my parents, he as there during the death of my best friend. He had changed then I could see him for who he was, the person Emily had always told me about. I was ashamed of myself for just realizing it. He sat with me and let me cry on his shoulder all night. He didn't leave my side for the rest of the year. Him and his best friends, I even stayed at his house that summer.

He was there for me and slowly became my best friend. He knows he is my best friend, my only best friend. He has four best friends including me. Sometimes I feel left out but I know that he is always there for me. Or at least he was.

Now he has Penny to take care of. She insisted that I be their Maid of Honor. After all I was his best friend and now I am going to be her's too. I couldn't do that, I already felt like I was replacing Emily with him, I didn't need Penny to take Emily's place as well.

There is a party inside for them. I was there for a bit but I couldn't stand to be in the same room as them. They made me sick and I knew why.

I was in love with him, not in the best friend kind of love, but as in you're my soul mate kind of love, the kind of love he had always wanted from me. The Love I couldn't give him until now, until it was too late. It was always that way with me. I'm just unlucky that way I suppose.

Footsteps appear behind me causing me to turn around violently to see a handsome smiling face.

"Hey Sirius, what are you doing out here? When you could be inside getting drunk?" I asked him jokingly.

"Now Now Sunshine, I don't see you getting drunk either." He smiled.

"You know that I don't get drunk…not since…" I couldn't finish. I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"Well you aren't being your shining self. Our best friend is getting married tomorrow, and you sit on the porch sulking."

"You know the reason I can't be in there. I know you know. You and Remus both know! I can see it in the way you look at me especially at the rehearsal. I am happy for them, do you hear me Sirius Black, I couldn't be more ecstatic that James and Penny are together!" I growled at him

"Calm down Sunshine, you know if you tell him how you feel, he would probably drop Penny in second. I never liked her anyways." Sirius attempted to lighten up the mood.

"You know that I can't do that, there he is happy! I am not about to ruin that. I can't ruin anyone else's happiness!"

"What about your happiness Sunshine? You should be happy too."

"I can't…"

"Yes you can, just go in there and tell Prongs that you are in love with him."

"She's what?" Another voice sounded astonished from the doorway. We turned around slowly, we both knew who's voice it was and that my secret was out.

There was Peter Pettigrew standing right behind us amazed.

Quickly he turned and made a dash back inside looking for James.

Sirius and I sprinted after him; we couldn't let him tell my secret. As we ran by Remus, we screamed that he knows, and soon Remus was sprinting with us.

--

"JAMES I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Peter screamed running up to James. James was standing there smiling with his arm around Penny's waist.

"Yeah, Wormtail?" James asked curious as to what could be so important for Peter to be screaming it through the Party.

"It's about Lily…" That was all the Peter was able to get out before Sirius, Remus and I lunged at him covering his mouth.

James looked confusedly at us, "What about you Lily? Are you alright?"

"Goodness James, what would give you the impression that I was anything but okay." I glared slightly at Peter and Remus and Sirius kept their hands over his mouth.

"Well the fact that Wormtail came in running to me screaming."

"Oh yes, he was just desperate to tell you that I beat Remus at chess finally." I smiled triumphantly at my brilliant mind for coming up with something off the top of my head.

James frowned, that wasn't a good sign. Before he could reply darling Penny replied, I could have kissed her, "Wormtail? That's a funny name." She giggled.

Never mind no kissing for Penny.

We each gave James a glare. They all held the same meaning: tell her and I'll rip your vocal cords out.

Yes, I knew about the Marauder's secret. Actually Emily and I helped them become Animaguses. Well becoming some ourselves.

"Well darling, he once transfigured his goblet into a worm with a tail." James smiled

I was ready to slap the boy. Who in their right mind would believe that?!?!

"Oh okay!" She replied cheerfully.

Sirius, Peter, Remus and I all stared at her dumbfounded. She actually believed him, amazing. She was stupider than I thought.

"Excuse us for a moment Darling." James led us into the library. It was empty so we could all talk.

"Don't worry I wont tell her. I'll just sneak out on the full moon." James sighed.

"No you won't. You aren't going to be going James." I announced.

"Lily what are you talking about?" Remus asked warily.

"James, you're going to have a wife and probably children. You can't put your life in danger! You have to be around to help them out. There is no way I will let you go."

"BUT PADFOOT CAN'T STOP MOONY BY HIMSELF!" James roared.

"And he won't. I'll go in your place James."

"YOU CAN'T!" James argued back.

"Why not, do you think that a lion can't stop a werewolf as well as a stag?"

My hands rested on my hips. I glared at him daring him to say it.

"I don't want you to get hurt. You're my best friend." He looked defeated.

"What about them?!" I screamed pointing at the others, "they are your best friends too! But you let them go." I was glaring heavily at him. He could be the biggest chauvinistic pig sometimes.

"Yeah but…"

"But what James, you can't not let me go because I'm a girl." Oh yeah I was ready to slap the boy.

"You'll get hurt." He sighed.

"I'm a big girl James. I've grown up. I can deal with a little pain. Right Sirius?" I turned hoping for backup.

"Damn Straight, Sunshine here has grown up." Sirius laughed eyeing my body.

I smacked him in the head for that and swaggered out.

No POV

"Well Prongs I must be off. I am going to go practice dancing with eth Maid of Honor." Sirius laughed as he followed after Lily.

When James, Peter and Remus finally emerged from the Library they saw Lily and Sirius dancing together wildly.

James felt the same jealously start raging from deep inside him. Just like it used to at Hogwarts, he was about to go punch Sirius when Penny came up and wound her arm around him.

"What was that about Hun?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing." James turned smiling at her.

Penny looked up and stared at Sirius and Lily for a moment before speaking again, "They would be a lovely couple wouldn't they."

James couldn't keep the disbelief off his featured. His fiancé had just said two of his best friends one of them his teenage love, would be a good couple together.

"Don't you think so James?"

James couldn't answer, it would be too weird, but he had to anyways, "If you say so darling."

Penny started talking a mile a minute about all different ways they could get Lily and Sirius together. James had stopped listening and started walking towards his best friends.

James POV

I walked away from Penny well she chattered on about Lily and Sirius. Truthfully I don't know why I am marrying her. No that is wrong; I know perfectly well why I am marrying her. I am in love with her. Aren't I?

I couldn't help myself; I walked over to Lily and Sirius and happened to over hear their conversation as a slower song came on. They were dancing closely and whispering, but I could still hear them, I could always hear her voice, even at its quietest.

"I can't bloody well tell him Sirius and you know it." She quietly exclaimed. She looked amazing tonight, not that I would ever admit it, of course. I am completely over her, or at least that is what I need to keep telling myself.

"Sunshine, he is still in love with you. That boy will always be in love with you."

"Sirius, I can't do that! He is happy with her, they are getting married tomorrow! I can't just waltz right up to him and be like, 'I know you're getting married tomorrow and completely over me but I feel I should let you know, that I am completely head over heels in love with you and want to ravish you on the spot every time I see you.' Yeah right Sirius like that would ever happen."

Wait a minute did she just say she wanted to ravish someone that was getting married tomorrow. That she was in love with them. Could it be? No it must just be a coincidence that I am getting married tomorrow and Sirius knows who she likes.

"Now now what happened to my happy will ball of sunshine?" Sirius mockingly joked.

Her answer was a bit too serious for both of our likings, "She grew up, she learned about the real world."

Truthfully I am amazed they haven't realized I am listening yet. But something has happened to my Lily. Back up, did I just say **my** Lily? Whoops I didn't mean to say that really.

"Sunny, Prongs is a complete idiot for proposing to Penny, we all know he still loves you."

Hold up there, they just said Prongs didn't they! They are talking about me! Behind my back, how am I supposed to respond to this, and Lily is in love with me. I have been waiting for this day all my life. Padfoot said that they all knew I was in love with her still! Why didn't they tell me that she loves me? I could be with her already. Stupid Jerks.

I need to find some way of stopping my wedding. Hmm, I need to think, but in the mean time I think I will dance with Lily.

No POV

Lily and Sirius stopped their conversation as James tapped Sirius on the shoulder, "Can I cut in for a moment?" He asked.

Sirius turned to Lily with questioning eyes, she nodded understand the unspoken question. Slowly Sirius moved aside and let James take Lily in his arms.

"So Erm Penny is nice." Lily awkwardly smiled.

"You don't have to talk you know Lily." James laughed at her.

"If you even think you know me then you would know I hate silence it is deadly." She pushed him slightly.

"I do know you Lily don't worry. I also know for a fact that Penny is trying to set you and Sirius up."

A disgusted look appeared on Lily's features, "ME and that?!? Nope never going to happen, I don't date dogs." Lily smirked.

James noticed the smirk and countered with one of his own, "Really then what do you date?"

Lily looked completely shocked before pushing his a little harder than before, " You, Mr. Potter are not allowed to ask that question, unless you have forgotten but you are getting married tomorrow, that means no more hitting on me. I understand that it is hard for you, you have taken annoying me as a habit but that is a habit with will have to break."

"May be I don't want to break it." James smiled.

Lily then pushed herself fully out of James's arms, "No you James, you have Penny, you're getting married tomorrow, you have to stop."

With that Lily walked away from a stunned and confused James Potter.

(The Next Day)

James stood on the alter looking at everyone looking at him waiting for the wedding. In the front row his parents were crying, he wasn't sure it was because they were so happy that someone would actually agree to marry him or because of whom he was marrying,

His parents hadn't done a very good job at hiding their distaste for Penny, they thought she was a gold digger and didn't actually love him. They were also upset with James for letting Lily get away from him, they had always loved her. She was their idea daughter-in-law. But that was never going to happen now that James was getting married to someone else.

A few minutes later the music started up and James watched as the bridesmaids started to walk in. First came Lily holding Sirius's arm, James had to force himself not to look at Sirius jealously. Lily was laughing and smiling at something said and it was all James could do not to run away from the alter and punch Sirius in the face.

Next came Penny's sister with Remus and one of her good friends with Peter. As the last two pairs walked up the isle, Sirius took the moment to whisper in James's ear, "You know what you're doing right mate?"

"Of course I do Padfoot; I have been ready for this moment for a while now." James quickly replied as everyone stood and turned around as Penny walked down the isle towards her soon to be husband.

James smiled at her as her father handed her over to him.

James barley listened as the minister spoke the ceremony, every so often James would look past Penny and Lily who looked slightly sad and kept throwing frustrated glances and himself then at Sirius.

James started to listen again as they started to exchange their vows, "Do you Penny Johnson, take this James Potter as your husband, to love and to hold, to care about in sickness and in health."

James smiled at Penny as she said 'I do,' but secretly he was disappointed, he had been hoping for her to break off the wedding.

"Do you James Potter; take this Penny Johnson as your wife, to love and to hold, to care about in sickness and in health."

James looked around at the crowd at his parents who stared up at him small disappointment shown on their faces. He looked behind himself and Sirius who looked mad at him. James realized how funny he must look not answering yet but he had to make sure. He then looked at Lily and the look on her face made his heart break in half and he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry Penny, I do love you but as a sister, there is someone here that I love truly though. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I am completely head over heels in love with Lily Evans."

The crowd gasped as James kissed Penny and the cheek and looked at Lily who was smiling at him. He didn't look over his shoulder but if he had he would have noticed Sirius and Remus with huge grins glad that he finally told the truth.

James walked over to Lily and grabbed her hands, "Lily Evans I am madly in love with you and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself I had married someone else."

The crowd let out their breath as Lily's smile enlarged and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

James and Lily then turned to Penny who was glaring at them. Slowly she walked up to the pair and slapped Lily. The crowd looked amazed for a second before people started to rush up towards the alter. "You Whore, how could you take my James away from me?! After all I had done for you!" Penny started to reach for her wand before Sirius plucked it out of her hands.

"Penny I think you need to calm down." Sirius advised.

"No Sirius, I think you need to understand. I just lost the man of my dreams to some hooker and you are just going to stand around like noting has happened. I don't think so." She spit out.

Remus and Sirius lunged at Penny to keep her from doing anything and missed. Her curse flew straight at Lily who happened to duck.

"Penny, I understand if you are upset but really maybe we can talk this out." Lily tried to reason with the furious woman.

Penny raised her wand at Lily again before turning towards James, "James sweetie, take me back and finish this marriage and let her life or watch her suffer, take me back and finish this marriage in a little bit." Penny smiled.

The crowd looked awe struck at Penny, no one ever knew that she could be so vengeful and so ready to hurt another just for a man.

James looked between Penny and Lily pained, "Penny, really I am sorry abut this but don't do anything rash, you could end up in Azkaban if you seriously hurt anyone and no one would want that."

Penny glared at James and Lily, "POENA!" she shouted at Lily. Lily was unable to duck this time and was hit in the stomach with the curse. James kneeled next to Lily, tears forming in his eyes as Aurors in the crowd were able to make their way to the front and tie Penny up.

(two days later)

Lily woke up confused in a sterile white room. She felt something heavy on her stomach and looked down to see James there holding her hand sleeping. A smile crept on to her face and she brushed some of the hair out of his eyes.

Tiredly James opened his eyes and smiled back at Lily, "You're awake," He croaked out.

"Yeah I am, James I love you"

"I love you too Lily."


End file.
